Reveillon
by CastielTheAngel
Summary: Sam, Bobby, Dean e Castiel comemoram a passagem do ano na Times Square, vendo o Globo descer. Cada um com um motivo indivídual para celebrar. Fanfic slash, Dastiel, sem lemon.


**Nota** **Inicial:** Os eventos dessa fanfic passam após a Sexta temporada da série, mas ignorando os plots de ''God!Cas'' e cia. Considerem um ''semi-AU'', então...

**REVEILLON**

31 de Dezembro de 2011, 23:45. Time Square, New York City.

- Licença. – pediu Dean, se acotovelando em meio a turistas e nativos, uma multidão que sempre abarrotava a praça naquela época.

O Winchester mais velho estava de mãos dadas com o namorado. Ou melhor, uma mão dada, pois a outra estava segurando a palma da mão do irmão, que por sinal segurava na mão do pai adotivo. Era uma corrente feita para não se perder em meio à multidão, na teoria. Mas, para Dean, havia outro significado. Era a desculpa ideal para segurar na mão do seu anjo, na presença dos outros dois homens. Sentir o calor que emanava daquela pele, um calor humano, mesmo advindo de um anjo.

Sam e Bobby não sabiam de seu namoro secreto, obviamente. Até mesmo Dean às vezes se perguntava se àquilo realmente era um namoro, dado que a relação dele e de Castiel era quase segredo de estado.

Os minutos passavam, a multidão parecia não ter fim.

Era a primeira passagem de ano que Dean passava com Castiel. Ou melhor, passava como _namorado_ de Castiel.

No único ano que Castiel dera uma breve visita para um ''alô'', eram mais ''amigos com benefícios'' do que um casal propriamente dito. Mas, as coisas mudaram quando Dean presenciara algumas mulheres beijando o anjo (Meg fora a primeira, mas vieram outras, gradativamente, mesmo que sem o aparente consentimento do anjo) , e o ciúme lhe gritara que realmente estava apaixonado pelo moreno e que àquela relação teria que dar um passo adiante.

Mas não era só para Dean que àquela passagem de ano seria especial.

Para Castiel também. Era o primeiro ano que comemorava àquelas boas festas com alguém, com um relacionamento amoroso. Já passara, vez ou outra, a passagem de ano na Terra. Mas nunca ousara fazer contato com um ser humano (o máximo disso fora, em certo ano, visitar Dean brevemente, minutos antes da virada do ano), nunca ousara sentir e experimentar aquele sentimento que tomavam conta daqueles seres. Aquela sensação estranha e quase ridícula de esperança e paz (mesmo que, durante o ano que viria, isso fosse completamente destruído), mesmo que a passagem de um ano para a outro de quase nada significasse para os anjos. Era só mais um ano. A Terra já tivera milhões deles, e ainda teria mais milhões por vir.

Mas àquele ano era especial. Especial porque Dean estava ali, porque o humano que amava e que agora namorava estava ali.

Já podia sentir o famoso ''frio na barriga'' e a tal sensação ridícula o acometer.

Para Sam a passagem de ano também era especial.

O Winchester mais novo quase morrera, tivera alucinações e comera o pão que o Diabo amassou no ano que passara. Era um grito de vitória ter sobrevivido a tudo aquilo. E ele gritaria, e muito.

Isso sem contar o fato de que nunca vira a Descida do Globo, tão famosa, da Time Square. Nunca tivera tempo na infância, sempre caçando, caçando e caçando. O pedido para ver o evento este ano partira dele. E parecia que, finalmente, completaria aquele doce e bobo sonho infantil.

Nada seria mais doce do que realizar o seu sonho de criança e poder gritar vitorioso no final.

Para Bobby a passagem de novo era igualmente especial.

Na passagem anterior, havia ficado em casa. Fumado um charuto, folheado alguns livros velhos, acendido a lareira e dormido antes da meia-noite. Sua família não o visitara. Os três filhos adotivos estavam ocupados demais com seus afazeres. Sam estava estranho, e vivia caçando. Dean virara pai de família e não poderia se dar ao luxo de largar tudo e passar a noite com ele, ainda mais quando Lisa, sua esposa simbólica, parecia odiar tudo o que fizesse o caçador se lembrar de sua antiga vida; na realidade, Dean até o convidara para um jantar, mas Bobby recusara com a desculpa de estar ocupado com uma caça, evitando defrontar com a vida civil do filho e fazer-lhe se lembrar dos horrores que já vivenciara. E, por fim, Castiel, por si só, estava atarefado demais fazendo o que quer que fosse no Céu, sem tempo para atender aos seus chamados.

Mas dessa vez seria diferente. Sua família estava ali, reunida de novo. E Bobby aproveitaria cada momento familiar que pudesse desfrutar com eles.

-Dean, acho que aqui já está bom. – Bobby falou, quase gritando para ser ouvido em meio a conversar e ao som de algum grupo popular que vinha de uma arena mais à frente.

Dean parou, olhando para o espaço ao seu redor. Não havia muita gente por perto, e a visão estava bastante periférica. O Globo se erguia, claramente, à metros de distância, acoplado em sua torre cúbica. Concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Já está quase na hora. – Sam comentou enquanto checava o relógio de pulso. Eram 23:50. Escondeu o relógio na manga da jaqueta, olhando para os lados para conferir se algum batedor de carteira notara a peça de prata em seu pulso.

- Quem é aquela? – Castiel apontou, sem cerimônias, para o palco à frente. Uma moça vestida de demônio cantava, agora, na arena, enquanto dançava um dança um tanto sexual demais.

Sam riu, observando as sobrancelhas do anjo se arquearam para Lady GaGa.

- Ninguém não, Cas. Só uma vadia exibicionista. – Desconversou Dean.

Não disseram mais nada por minutos. As mãos ainda continuavam seguras umas nas outras, mesmo que não estivessem mais se espremendo entre a multidão. Nenhum deles quebraria aquele laço quase mágico que os unia, aquele sentimento que adensava a noite.

- Belo namorado. – Uma moça com cabelo verde e óculos com o formato dos números ''2012'' gritou, enquanto passava ao lado de Dean e Castiel, de mãos dadas.

- Ele não é meu namorado. – Dean retrucou, sem convicção, como uma criança birrenta.

Castiel nada disse, apenas fitou o chão com os ladrilhos azuis e brancos em forma de ondas do mar da praça.

Sam notou o rosto vermelho do anjo e sorriu. Sabia do caso dos dois, mesmo que Dean não soubesse desse fato, afinal, os dois não eram lá muito quietos durante a noite. Por vezes, acordara ouvindo barulho de beijos e gemidos fracos, abafados. Nessas ocasiões, fingia estar dormindo e virava para o outro lado.

Se aqueles dois não estavam prontos para lhe contar sobre sua relação, não seria ele quem ''forçaria a barra'' e os prensaria contra a parede.

- Licença? – Um homem com sotaque britânico e um chapéu coco gigante, vermelho e prata, passou ao lado deles, se espremendo. Dean desgrudou da mão de Castiel para dar passagem. Após o homem passar, as mãos dos dois namorados voltaram a se entrelaçar.

Dessa vez foi Bobby que notara a intimidade de ambos. Sabia, assim como Sam, do caso dos seus dois ''filhos''. Nunca ouvira um beijo ou gemido de ambos, mas não era cego e inocente o suficiente para não reparar que aquilo era mais do que uma amizade. Seu sentido e percepção eram afiados, sempre foram.

- Será que já está na hora...? – Sam, impaciente, foi consultar o relógio mais uma vez.

Não precisou, porém. Uma contagem regressiva anunciou que faltavam 10 segundos, num telão à frente. A multidão ao redor participou ativa da contagem.

10.

Sam se lembrou de estar consciente, mas preso dentro de seu próprio corpo. Seu ''eu'' sem-alma e maligno tomava a posse.

9.

Bobby se lembrou do gosto amargo do charuto envelhecido. Sua garganta ficara seca e tivera uma crise de tosse. Uma fagulha de depressão surgiu em seu peito após o incidente.

8.

Castiel se lembrava do tempo que passara longe de Dean e dos outros. De como lutara, com todas as forças, para não sucumbir e voltar correndo para os braços do humano quando a saudade apertava.

7.

Dean se lembrou de Castiel enlaçando os cabelos da demônia Meg com os dedos e beijando-a sem pudor. Um bolo subira-lhe pela garganta e ficara sem reação.

6.

Castiel se lembrava da primeira vez que conhecera Dean, no galpão abandonado. E de como sentira que o humano era de fato, como seus superiores haviam lhe informado, muito especial. Pudera sentir parte disso quando o resgatara do Inferno, mas aquela ''chama'' estava mais, muito mais, viva ali, com o humano em carne e osso e sem demônios e a libido de tortura no ar.

5.

Dean se lembrou da vez em que reencontrara Castiel, após o ano que ele estivera desaparecido. Se lembrava de como lutara, intimamente, para não puxar o moreno pela mão e deitá-lo na cama em que estava sentado. Sentira vontade de possuir o outro ali mesmo, sem se importar que Sam estivesse olhando.

4.

Bobby se lembrou de Dean bater à sua porta, depois de um longo período. Discutiram a respeito da volta de Sam. Mas, em seu interior, Bobby estava tremendamente feliz. Parecia que veria a família reunida de novo, finalmente.

3.

Sam se lembrou de acordar, uma manhã, e sentir que podia caminhar com os próprios pés de novo. Era ele, o velho Sam, que possuía aquele corpo robusto agora, e não o Sam desalmado. Estava livre de novo, e parecia nunca ter se sentido tão livre na vida.

2.

Dean se lembrou da discussão com Castiel, após um ataque de ciúmes do loiro. Se lembrou de, após um bom tempo de palavras trocadas, pedir o moreno em namoro, com a voz falha. O outro aceitara, e ambos se deitaram àquela noite na mesma cama.

1.

Castiel se lembrava do primeiro beijo que dera no loiro, tímido e inocente. De como Dean o conduzira para a cama, sem pressa. De como o possuíra e deixara ser possuído, fazendo Castiel se sentir o mais humano dos anjos e o ser mais especial e iluminado do Universo.

0.

A multidão ao redor se lembrava de suas próprias memórias, seus próprios receios, sentimentos e felicidades. Do ano que passara e do ano que estaria por vir.

O Globo desceu, iluminado com as cores do arco-íris. A multidão gritou. Fogos estouraram pelo céu escuro, iluminando-o.

Sam gritou seu brando de vitória preso na garganta, lembrando de todo o Inferno que passara e de que vencera.

Castiel sentiu os olhos brilharem de emoção ao ver aquele cordel de luzes multicoloridas no Globo de vidro e aço nas alturas. O coração palpitando com a emoção que o rodeava, o significado de uma passagem de ano para os humanos fazendo pleno sentido agora.

Dean sorriu alegre ao notar a expressão no rosto do namorado. Sua mão apertou mais a mão do anjo, e ele pode sentir toda a corrente de energia pulsante do moreno em seus dedos.

Bobby sentiu os olhos lacrimejaram enquanto seus filhos estavam em êxtase absoluto, sua família unida e feliz.

O caçador mais velho abraçou o mais novo com força, sem resistir. Sam arfava nos braços de Bobby, ambos os olhos dos caçadores fechados e banhados em lágrimas de conquista e alegria.

Dean e Castiel fitaram o abraço dos outros dois. Lançaram um olhar quase tímido um para o outro, corado, e se abraçaram fortemente. Puderam sentir o coração se acelerar nos braços do amado. Nenhum dos dois resistiu ao ímpeto de se beijar, mesmo em meio a uma praça com milhões de pessoas e, principalmente, com Sam e Bobby próximos.

E o beijo se intensificou.

Dean enlaçou a nuca do anjo e Castiel enlaçou a cintura do humano. Ao redor, ouviam fogos, ruídos, celebração sendo comemorada. O barulho de centenas de champanhe sendo abertos se fez ouvir. Os fogos estouravam os tímpanos e faziam o mundo se iluminar em clarões coloridos. Papel picado branco voava pelos ares, cobrindo a multidão como neve. O Globo majestoso, de algum canto, brilhava intensamente.

Mas nada disso tinha significado algum no momento. Tudo o que importava era ter um ao outro. O gosto da saliva se misturando, do calor dos corpos se intensificando, do coração acelerando, do tato suave da pele de cada ser.

Dean se deu conta que os fogos pararam em algum momento, não soube dizer qual, mas o beijo com o amado ainda não havia sido interrompido. Pode sentir as atenções do pai adotivo e do irmão de sangue sendo voltadas para os dois, e não se importou.

Nenhum momento parecia tão mágico como àquele, nenhuma celebração que acontecera durante o ano parecia tão especial (nem mesmo o Natal).

Soltaram os lábios em algum momento, não souberam o porquê exatamente. Mas, os braços ainda estavam enlaçados no corpo um do outro.

- Eu te amo. – Castiel olhou no fundo dos seus olhos, com aquelas íris azuis profundas.

- Eu te amo. – Dean repetiu, sem desviar o olhar e adentrando na intensidade dele, na intensidade daquele amor que às vezes nem ele compreendia.

Dean abriu a boca novamente, mas Castiel o interrompeu, ditando as palavras que estavam na ponta de sua língua.

- Ainda é 2011 em outros lugares do mundo. – Tinha um sorriso de criança no rosto.

Dean concordou com um aceno de cabeça, singelo e repleto de significados, sem se preocupar com Sam, Bobby ou a multidão.

Ambos desapareceram da praça.

Havia ainda múltiplos cantos do mundo para visitar, múltiplos lugares para passar a virada do ano. Diversos momentos mágicos e intensos para saborear.

Castiel e Dean aproveitaram cada um deles.

**Nota do Autor: **Tive um surto, nos ''45 do Segundo Tempo'', e saiu essa fic. Gostaram? Se sim, ou se não, review ta aí pra isso! ;) De qualquer modo, Feliz Ano Novo, e que 2012 seja repleto de momentos mágicos para todos vocês! Ah, se puderem ler antes da Virada do Ano, eu agradeceria. :)

**Promessa de ano novo: **Terminar as fics que comecei, eu júro! :X


End file.
